Confession Rival Declaration
by ERIASp
Summary: Matthew se encuentra totalmente enamorado, cambia su aspecto y su forma de ser solo para agradarle a esa persona... pero el final obtuvo una sorpresa para él "una desagradable sorpresa"


Bienvenidos, esto está inspirado en la canción Kokuhaku yokou Renshuu (confession Rival Declaration) pero no lo considere bastante bueno para hacerlo un songfic ya que no tenía relación del todo con la canción, como sea, espero que lo disfruten.

Pareja: UK x USA, unilateral UK x Canadá e implícito Franada.

Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen, su dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz. Kokuhaku yokou Renshuu (confession Rival Declaration) le pertenece a su respectivo creador.

Advertencia: MUY posible occ y Human AU

* * *

Confession Rival Declaration

Era la hora de descanso en la academia World W, todos los estudiantes salían a sus aulas con rapidez, había estudiantes de todo el mundo, era una escuela muy reconocida. Pero nuestra historia se centra en uno específicamente.

Matthew Williams, canadiense, un chico tímido pero con varias cosas que sí solo dejara de guardárselas para él y personas como Jones no lo opacaran tanto, sería realmente popular por lo agradable que es.

Matthew caminaba por los pasillos siendo ignorado por todos, bueno, algunos lo volteaban a creyendo que era Jones, pero cuando se daban cuenta de su error el canadiense volvía a ser invisible. Mientras caminaba alguien que caminaba un poco más apresurado se interpuso en su camino terminando terriblemente en un choque entre ambos.

– Maldición, Alfred no te cruces, bloody hell. – Era la voz de Arthur Kirkland, el presidente del consejo estudiantil, el británico que hace algunos meses había ocupado el corazón de Matthew estaba enfrente de él, maldiciendo todo y sin darse cuenta de su error.

– Yo lo siento – la respuesta del canadiense salió como un pequeño susurro, todas sus esperanzas de llegar a ser reconocido aunque sea solo para él morían con ese simple comentario. Pensamientos como: "tal vez no estoy hecho para ser alguien importante" rompían poco a poco su pobre corazón, baja ligeramente la mirada esperando ser ignorado nuevamente y ver como Arthur se aleja de él.

Arthur le mira un momento en silencio y logra reconocerle. – Matthew… lo siento por eso, solo que me confundí, lo siento. – le mira un poco avergonzado por el error que cometió

El canadiense levanta la mirada sintiéndose un poco especial, eran contadas las personas que podían diferenciarlo de Alfred F. Jones y Arthur se había molestado en reconocerlo, sonrío contento son las mejillas con un ligero sonrojo y las pequeñas vibraciones que pasaban por su piel para dejarle con la piel de gallina y el agradable sentimiento de felicidad.

– Oye, voy a ir a tomar un poco de té en el jardín, ¿quieres venir? – El británico le mira y sonríe un poco. Realmente quería disculparse con el canadiense y según su idea la mejor forma seria con una taza de su preciado Early Grey.

– S-sería divertido – su voz tiembla ligeramente pero Arthur lo pasa por desapercibido, Matthew por primera vez notó que el británico tenía bolsas de té en la mano.

Ambos caminan con calma a los jardines mientras un par de ojos azules les miran desde lejos con algo de celos, el dueño de esos ojos camina detrás de ellos con una muy disimulada molestia.

Matthew espera con una sonrisa soñadora como la de cualquier enamorado a Arthur, el anteriormente mencionado había ido a la cafetería por agua caliente y tazas. Los pensamientos de Matthew vagaban entre la felicidad de poder estar en esa situación con el dueño de sus suspiros.

Pocos minutos después el británico se sienta en la mesa del ensoñador enamorado, dejo las tazas en la mesa y le acerco la suya a Matthew sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

– Perdona por confundirte con Jones – sonríe un poco mientras lleva su taza hacia sus labios para degustar el líquido en ella.

– No te preocupes, casi todos lo hacen. – Matthew hace la misma acción que su acompañante y cierra sutilmente los ojos al sentir lo caliente del té.

– No deberían, eres muy diferente a Jones, estar contigo es más calmado y agradable – el británico deja de mirar su taza por un momento para mirarle. – Solo tienes que hacerte notar un poco más, ¿eres bueno en hockey, no? –

Matthew estaba bastante emocionado y nervioso contradictoriamente. Las palabras de "Me ha notado, lo ha hecho antes" rondaban por su cabeza llevándolo a su mundo de felicidad, pero la mirada de interrogación que tenía el dueño de sus sueños lo trae de nuevo a la ya no tan mala realidad. – bueno, algunos dicen que así es –

– Deberías unirte al equipo, no sería sorpresivo que te dieran un puesto importante en el equipo y eso marcaría una gran diferencia entre Alfred y tú – Arthur lo comenta como una opción pero con eso el canadiense estaba rebosante de felicidad, tenía al dueño de su corazón, el grandioso Arthur a sus ojos diciéndole palabas de ánimo, tratando de ayudarle a hacerse notar entre los demás, a superar a la persona que durante mucho tiempo le ha estado haciendo sombra.

– Creo que voy a intentarlo – sonríe un poco tratando de no hacer muy evidentes sus sentimientos.

Arthur estira su mano hasta reposarla sobre la cabeza de Matthew dando unas ligeras caricias que hacían que el sonrojo y la felicidad de este aumentaran en potencia. – Lo vas a hacer bien, créeme – sonríe únicamente para Matthew.

Alfred corre hacia ellos para colocar sus manos en los hombros de Arthur y darle fuetes sacudidas acabando con la atmosfera ¿romántica? Entre los que estaban sentados en la mesa – ¡Arthur! ¡Arthur! ¡Emergencia! ¡Alguien aplasto tu disco de los Sex Pistols! – su voz chillona y los insistentes movimientos junto con la noticia hicieron que Arthur retirara su mano de la cabeza de Williams.

– Lo siento, Matthew. Tengo que ir, pero podemos juntarnos tomar el té cualquier otro día, fue divertido. Nos vemos pronto – Arthur se levanta con rapidez para alejarse de la mesa siendo seguido por Alfred en una falsa alarma.

– Es una cita, Arthur – murmura mientras de nuevo un sonrojo se hace presente en sus mejillas y sonríe como todo un enamorado.

Pasan algunos días en los que Matthew se había unido al equipo de hockey y tenía pequeñas reuniones con Arthur para tomar el té o solo platicar, pero tristemente siempre que lograban un momento mínimamente romántico Alfred llegaba con alguna excusa o simplemente se sentaba con ellos para hacer que lo poco que lograba desapareciera con rapidez.

Los días se convirtieron en meses, la relación de Matthew y Arthur había crecido hasta el punto de ser amigos cercanos, pero no se podían ver muy seguido por las practicas del canadiense, los deberes de Arthur como presidente del consejo o el ahora más molesto y destructor de momentos románticos Alfred, lo último según la vista del Matthew aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta. Los esfuerzos de Matthew estaban dando sus frutos, algunos ya le saludaban y hablaban por ser Matthew Williams y no porque creyeran hablarle a Alfred, sentía una extrema felicidad y decidió que le iba a agradecer todo a Arthur y también decirle sus sentimientos.

Se sienta en la mesa en la que tuvo el primer acercamiento directo con el británico y con un lapicero y una hoja trata de redactar todos sus sentimientos, agradecimientos y la felicidad de poder pasar tiempo con él. Cuando termina atrae la hoja a su pecho rogando porque sus sentimientos sean correspondidos, el británico había tenido algunos gestos cariñosos con él. ¿Significa que siente lo mismo que él, verdad?, aleja todos los pensamientos pesimistas de su cabeza y para no acabar con la valentía que había juntado en esos meses camina con paso decidido a la oficina del consejo estudiantil, ya era tan amigo de Arthur que sabía su horario y otra vez se sentía especial, podrán salir a citas adaptándose al horario del otro para poder pasar más tiempo juntos.

Con tan maravillosos pensamientos toca dos veces la puerta y abre… sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba enfrente de él, mejor dicho no querían creerlo, su Arthur no podía estar haciendo eso, ellos tenían algo especial, no eran alucinaciones de él, las caricias en el cabello, las sonrisas dedicadas solo para él… eso no podía ser posible en su cabeza.

Arthur estaba en su silla de presidente con Alfred sobre sus piernas besándole de una manera muy apasionada, Arthur no ponía resistencia, Arthur pasaba sus manos descaradamente por el cuerpo del otro. Su Arthur… y ahí el pobre Matthew cayó en cuenta de que Arthur jamás fue suyo, jamás tuvo oportunidad, había acabado con la sombra que lo opacaba ante los ojos de los demás pero la sombra ahora impedía que fuera notado por la persona que su ahora roto corazón ama.

En lo que fueron minutos para Matthew viendo esa horrible escena fueron segundos para el mundo, segundos en los que el de ojos azules, la ahora pesadilla del canadiense y la persona más odiada por el mismo, miraran hacia Matthew, la mirada era una de satisfacción ante su victoria por sobre él, Arthur ni siquiera lo notó por estar más concentrado en devorarle la boca al americano.

Se aleja de ahí, sus lágrimas ya estaban saliendo para acompañarle en ese momento tan triste, no se molestó en cerrar la puerta solo quería alejarse de ahí, los recuerdos de lo que vio se quedaron grabados a fuego en sus ojos y solo le hacían llorar más. Corrió hasta llegar a un salón vacío y cerró la puerta tras de sí sin seguro. Fue hasta una esquina del salón y se abrazó a sí mismo para llorar sin contenerse, la carta que tenía en sus manos ahora se encontraba arrugada y un poco mojada, la miró unos momentos y la hizo trisas mientras junto a esa carta también iban sus sentimientos, su felicidad, por lo que había trabajado tan duro esos meses. Siguió llorando sin contenerse nada, lo hipidos no se detenían incluso de sus labios salían algunas maldiciones que había aprendido de quien ahora le causa dolor.

Alguien abre la puerta del salón atraído por los ligeros llantos que se escuchaban fuera, el canadiense levanta la mirada y ve a Francis, hace algún tiempo había sido su amigo, eso fue antes de que él se enamorara de Arthur y se alejara poco a poco de Francis.

– Matthew… – su voz interrumpe el sonido de sus llantos, avanza hacia él despacio.

* * *

Por qué posiblemente Matthew Williams estaba mirando a la persona equivocada… pero de eso se dará cuanta en el futuro, por ahora… buena suerte, Matthew.

Durante un momento mientras escribía empecé a shippear a Uk x Canadá, eso sin duda es nuevo para mí ya que shippeo el Franada y el UKUS/USUK. (Ahora tengo ganas de ver un doujinshi UK x Canadá) Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado y deséenle suerte a nuestro querido Canadá.

Dato curioso: siempre hago anotaciones sobre lo que voy a escribir y para el momento donde Alfred interrumpe mi anotación fue: "América salvaje aparece y se lleva a Arthur con una tonta excusa"


End file.
